Destiny
Destiny Interface The Destiny Stars above a Hero's health meter indicate their Destiny progrssion: 1.jpg|Destiny Hero Level 0 (No star) Destiny 1 star.jpg|Destiny Hero Level 20 (1 star) 3.jpg|Destiny Hero Level 40 (2 star) 4.jpg|Too bad! Not a Destiny Hero (yet...) Upgrade Destiny Item Requirement Karmic Rock are basically use to unlock destiny at level 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35 and 40. There is a range of types of books, each contains different amount of experience. You also need 1 hero card at level 20 and 2 hero cards at level 40. Hero can be replaced with 5 Oath Tablets. (300 fame for each tablet).There are 3 combinations (level 40): * 2 Hero duplicates * 1 Hero duplicate and 5 Oath Tablets (cost total of 1500 fame ) * No Hero duplicates and 10 Oath Tablets (cost total of 3000 fame ) Destiny Area Royal Capital Featured Heroes Warlock, Ghoulem, Paladin, Sasquatch, Valentina, Marksman. Any 2 Heroes obtained "Hey, furball! Do you know the secret behind the Royal Capital's lavishness? Well, the answer is War! While Valentina and Paladin protected the capital with Warlock's help, countless people living outside the palace walls were abondoned, left to fend for themselves against the Undead Legion. The walls couldn't block the desperate pleas and screams of swift deaths, however. Hey, do you mind moving that tree of oyurs? You're interrupting my story." - Volume 1 Reward Karmic Rock I * 4 Any 4 Heroes obtained "During these dire moments, an elf Marksman appeared and rescued a group of kids from the Undead Legion. While some survivors cheered the heroic act, others denounced Valentina for leaving them to their fate. But who's to say what Valentina did was wrong?" "Rawr??" "Oh forget it, I wasn't expecting an answer from you anyway." - Volume 2 Reward Karmic Rock I * 5 All Heroes obtained -Volume 3 Reward Karmic Rock II * 3 Silent Hills Featured Heroes Werewolf, Grimfiend, Revenant, Death Knight, Skeletica, Vlad Dracula. Any 2 Heroes obtained Members of the Undead Legion gathered on the Silent Hills, unperturbed by the bitter cold and atmosphere of despair. Grimfiend waited silently against a collapsed stone pillar while Skeletica circled the skies above, its enormous wings stirring the air. Vlad Dracula and Death Knight soon appeared before them, Brushing off his uncertainty, Werewolf too joined this cast of horrors. With a gesture from the leader, Revenant, they all embarked for the Royal Capital. - Volume 1 Reward Karmic Rock I * 4 Any 4 Heroes obtained The silent mountains were a stark contrast to what Revenant remembered of this place. A thousand years might have passed, but the memories of his empire's rise remained fresh in his mind. The invasion of the Royal Capital may have failed, but Revenant did not care. After all, his true objective had been the humans he had captured. He would have his army of thralls. - Volume 2 Reward Karmic Rock I * 5 All Heroes obtained The prisoners were filled with dread when they realized they were the real reason the battle for the Royal Capital has been fought. Just as Death Knight was about to cut them down, his blade was blocked by a dark figure. “I can’t hold them off forever!” Werewolf growled. “Perhaps there’s a part of me that’s still human...” he thought. The prisoners escaped through a ridge, looking back only when it was safe. They saw the figure of Werewolf fighting off the legion with a wolf’s tenacity and a human’s faith. - Volume 3 Reward Karmic Rock II * 3 Barren Sands Featured Heroes Mechtessa, Marauder, Rockno, Anubis, Grizzly Reaper, Immortep. Any 2 Heroes obtained The pursuit of power can be a grotesque affair. Immortep, the ex-ruler of this once grand empire, was obsessed with immortality. He collected artifacts from far and wide, and eventually stumbled upon several ancient creatures sealed beneath the earth. The creatures promised to grant him the eternal youth he sought... for a price: the blood of his people. - Volume 1 Reward Karmic Rock I * 4 Any 4 Heroes obtained After feasting on the souls of so many, the creatures refused to honor their promise, and began breaking their seals. However, Immortep was cautious, and had prepared a trap beforehand. He managed to to keep Anubis sealed, and then periodically drained Anubis' life force, thus attaining "immortality". This angered Grizzly Reaper, who set out on a quest to claim Immortep's soul. - Volume 2 Reward Karmic Rock I * 5 All Heroes obtained Volume 3 Reward Karmic Rock II *3 Lost Realm Featured Heroes Demogorgon, Spirit Mage, Lady Leo, Espirita, Frost Witch, Phantom King. Any 2 Heroes obtained Many have heard legends of a realm filled with dangerous monsters and valuable Crystals. However, few people have actually found this Lost Realm, and fewer still have traveled to it. - Volume 1 Reward Karmic Rock I * 4 Any 4 Heroes obtained Volume 2 Reward Karmic Rock I * 5 All Heroes obtained Volume 3 Reward Karmic Rock II * 3 Ancient Forest Featured Heroes Dryad, Druid, Dove Keeper, Gunslinger, Treantaur, Pixie. Any 2 Heroes obtained For centuries, the Ancient Forest sheltered its inhabitants from the wars that ravaged the realm. But that changed when the winged ones of old joined forces with other creatures to slay a dragon. In their obsession, the winged ones drained the Forest's protective life force to forge a single gem. The damage was irreparable, and led to the winged ones' exile from the forest. - Volume 1 Reward Karmic Rock I * 4 Any 4 Heroes obtained Currently, the Forest's life force is scarce, possessed only by a handful who have proven their devotion/ But that hasn't deterred scores of mercenaries, driven by their struggle for power, from searching for it. They have brazenly trampled through the Ancient Forest and captured its denizens, including Druid and Dryad. in the face of such malice, the forest could no longer stay passive... - Volume 2 Reward Karmic Rock I * 5 All Heroes obtained Volume 3 Reward Karmic Rock II * 3 Moonshore Tavern Featured Heroes Candy Kane, Aries, Dread Drake, Cirrina, Champion, Executioner. Any 2 Heroes obtained The founder of Moonshore Tavern was nothing short of legendary. No one was ever turned away when he was in charge. He never took sides, and instead offered precious serenity to a divided realm. One could say that there was no place more harmonious than this humble tavern. The founder's kindness and quiet wisdom attracted many to his shelter, which pleased him. Surely his ideals - justice and honor - would live on in the land's future heroes... - Volume 1 Reward Karmic Rock I * 4 Any 4 Heroes obtained Alas, things are different these days. The tavern could be described as dangerous, yet charming - much like its current barkeep, Candy Kane. Reverence for Honor and Justice have waned in favor of raw might. But there is hope yet for a revelation against the backdrop of escalating war. - Volume 2 Reward Karmic Rock I * 5 All Heroes obtained Volume 3 Reward Karmic Rock II * 3 Trivia Unlike Augmentation in the Armory , only the hero cards or oath tablets can be used to level up destiny; heroes in hero altar cannot be used.fixed